Hydrus Universe and the Crystal Gems
by MortemPotter
Summary: Harry is thrown aside in favour of his twin sister Jasmine and is proclaimed a squib. Angry deities decided to intervene and send him to another world one where he shall find love and family, for now. Hydrus Adamas Universe the adopted gem boy and his brother Steven fight corrupt baddies and solve problems in their home beach city.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe or Harry Potter.

Harry is thrown aside in favour of his twin sister Jasmine and is proclaimed a squib. Angry deities decided to intervene and send him to another world one where he shall find love and family, for now.

* * *

Chapter one

Pressure makes Diamonds

* * *

It was the thirty first of July a day like any other unless of course, you lived in Little Whinging, Surrey. Well, more specifically Privet Drive, a rather plain cookie-cutter street where the buildings all looked the same and the people were about as interesting as a pile of dirt.

Now you might be wondering what is so peculiar about a boring street with equally boring people living in it. Well, that's the thing... everybody has their secrets, though some might not be half as interesting as the one hiding in the cupboard under the stairs in the house with the address number four on this very boring street.

The home of a small family of regular people, or so they would have you believe. The Dursley's like to think of themselves as model citizens, with their well-kept garden and spotless house painted picket fence and spoilt rotten son they believe could be matched by none. I'm sure by now you're wondering what their secret is if everything else is as uninteresting as I say it is.

Aside from Vernon, his wife Petunia, and their pig in a wig son Dudley. They housed an unwelcome guest, to them this secret was a relative they would have rather they never knew, a nephew who had believed his name to be Freak and his purpose was to serve.

When he was abandoned by his parents, so his relatives tell him, and left on their doorstep he had been little over fifteen months old. It had been a cold winters night that they left him there on the second of November 1981, with nothing but a basket, a blanket and a note from his parents. Who didn't want him because he wasn't as special as their _wonderful _daughter, the hero in a world separate to the one he lives in. A world full of magical wonders, a world poor little unloved Harry Potter was not welcome in because his parents were told he had no magic.

A lie untrue as the earth being flat told by a man they believed to be the great Merlin come again and did as he said, dumping their not so special son with his mother's magic hating sister, his excuse for this being if they kept him he would grow jealous of his sister and turn against them. Despite their closest friend, and godfather to said son saying, no. Pleading otherwise.

Sirius Black loved Harry as if he were his own and seeing him be shipped off to the worst kind of muggles broke something inside of him, he swore that he would get him back even if it cost him his friendship and even his own life. The significance of this particular man isn't relevant to this day, but he will be.

Now back to the dirty little secret named Harry. A young raven-haired boy with eyes as green as the second-rarest shade of diamonds next to red of course. Who currently lay curled in his small dark cupboard under the stairs with damp red-rimmed eyes hidden against his knobbly knees as he prayed for the pain to end. As it was his birthday it came to the ones who watched over him as a wish. One they would grant for him a thousand times over after witnessing the atrocous deeds committed against him.

After being left on the doorstep, those ten and a bit years ago, Harry had spent six years of his life as the Dursleys personal cleaner slash cook slash punching bag. He was punished cruelly for any mistake made whether it was his fault or not. Harry's Aunt Petunia harboured a strong hatred towards his mother, Lily, and anything that reminded her of magic. This was because she had something extraordinarily unique and wonderful, something Perunia never had but always secretly wanted after her sister received a letter from a magical school called Hogwarts.

Instead of caring for her nephew and being the mother his own could never be, she took her petty revenge out on her sister's son. It gradually got worse as Harry got older, his Uncle Vernon would often beat him till he bled, though this was something Petunia was unaware of. Had she known, she quite possibly would have been apalled with the man she had married, but it happens she didn't. So when she went out to do the grocery shopping and Vernon returned from work early to beat the _ungrateful _Freak that lived in the cupboard, she was none the wiser. Though that isn't to say she is innocent of any crime against the boy, if Harry so much as left a speck of dust lying around or a chore unchecked, Petunia would hit him with a hot fry pan whenever he mucked up the food, their son was just as bad poking Harry with the red fire poker and bullying him at school whenever he could.

To add salt to the wounds, when Harry was seven he met a man who claimed to know his parents. This man who dressed well but still somehow smelled like a wet dog, told him he was once very close with them until the day they sent away the child he came to call a son. Harry wondered what this had to do with his parents or himself, when the man revealed he was that son, or godson.

The man told him of magic and avoided anything to do with his parents when he inquired about them. He learned pretty young not to ask questions growing up in the Dursley household, but couldn't help himself whenever the man showed up. He eventually learned that his name was Sirius and that he technically wasn't supposed to be anywhere near Harry.

Which surprised the young boy greatly for he had never known anyone to break the rules for him or even show him a smidge of affection. Something he craved but was forever denied.

Harry Potter or rather just Harry, hated his relatives. For lying to him about his parents who were far worse than drunken whores and bums if what his Godfather had told him was even half true. They were cruel and undeserving of the title of being called parents, in his opinion anyway, and the Dursleys weren't any better.

They enslaved a boy who at seven was no bigger than a five-year-old, a boy who's parents left him on the doorstep of a woman who despised their very existence, even when the boy was offered a home with his kind and loving Godfather who had shown the boy more love than he would ever have known and treated him as if he were his own.

When he had agreed, Sirius never came back. Killing the last of his hope for a brighter future, believing everything he was told had been a lie when in truth Sirius had been lying in a pool of blood in his Animagus form, — a large black dog— his throat torn out and his black fur matted in his own blood a figure looming over him with a bloody grin.

Though he never knew his birth parents personally, from what Sirius and the Dursley's have told him, he knew that he hated them and his twin with every fibre of his being for leaving him in this hell that was Durzkaban an apt nickname, not unlike the prison his Godfather told him about with nightmarish prison guards that could literally suck out your happiness or even your soul.

Three years after his Godfathers disappearance, Harry could or rather would eventually be found laying in his blood, in a cupboard he was forced to call his room after a brutal beating from his drunk uncle Vernon, as dead as his love for those very humans he refused to call family, for who would do this to their child just because the other had supposedly defeated a dark lord as a babe. He hoped they felt his pain when his last breath was breathed and the life faded from his gemstone-like green eyes.

Harry Potter died at eleven in a tiny cupboard under the stairs with one single tear sliding down his cheek as the life left his eyes and his breath left his body.

Harry had no friends and had lost all hope when his eighth birthday swung round and his Godfather never returned, was beaten into unconsciousness by a drunk Vernon who had arrived home early from work. Thrown back into his cupboard under the stairs. Harry Potter died that night just as his guardian and Godfather before him, in a pool of his own blood and his last thoughts lingering on those that had forsaken him.

* * *

In the plain between Life and Death... A.K.A Limbo

* * *

White all there was and all he could see was white as sterile and unblemished as a hospital. The small human soul didn't know their name, nor did they know what happened to them though they guessed it must have been bad if it caused the strange sparkly woman crying onto their shoulder such distress. She had apologised repeatedly for what happened, something the soul body of the forgotten child could not remember, rambling about how it was not supposed to happen this way how they were supposed to return to the magical world and be with something known as a _Godfather_.

The soul took a step back from the woman gemstone-like green eyes filled with suspicion and confusion. They could only think to themself _'Am I here because of this being? Am I dead? Is this the afterlife? Who am I? What am I?' _a frown set on it's scarred young-looking face, as they stared off into the distant expanse of white, mulling over his thoughts. A strange empty void of nothingness that stretched on as far as their eye could see.

The young-looking soul appeared to be male and believed that's what he had been in life. Though he couldn't remember.

His attention went back to the woman when she stood from her kneeling position on the white _"ground"_ that was difficult to really be sure what was up or down left and right in the void. Caressed his cheek gently a fat tear sliding down her ethereal face as she spoke to him.

"I am truly sorry for all that you have suffered through Little one. Had I the power to I would return you to a life without much pain, but unfortunately, my realms lie with magic, I can only give you magic which you already have and would be quite redundant. I do however know other deities who could but both Reaper ︎︎ and the Parcae cannot interfere in the realms of mortals as it is forbidden..."

"Ah but MG that rule has recently been terminated—" A strange cloaked figure with a raspy voice cut over the new female that had arrived and began talking to the other sparkly lady.

"For you see Father has seen to it that the meddling of mortal affairs has only recently become important. Though it is only possible for higher entities, such as ourselves—"

"To interact with our mortal souls and do with as we see fit to aid said soul. We only have to transfer them elsewhere before they reach their majority and become the next _" US"_." The woman cut over the top of the strange cloaked being with a smile elbowing them in the _ribs. _

The forgotten child peered at the three beings curiously, as they explained the situation. Though he had been lost from the start. The cloaked one glared at the other lady with a single glowing eye illuminating a strange skeleton-like face hidden beneath their hood before he _spoke_ again.

"It just happens that our chosen soul body has died recently, and also appears to have ended up here with you. Young Harry was meant to become the next to master my... or rather Thans' Hallows and become the next champion of the Parcae."

"So Father has allowed us this one mortal, for reasons unknown to both you and I but unshared by the Parcae. He wouldn't have been able to do that in this world is my understanding of our situation correct ︎?

" Indeed MG, we or well the Parcae has decided on sending his soul through the multiverse to that weird Universe's Earth in the third dimension, the one with the alien gem humanoids... and demon things... who created that one again?" muttered the entity— that took the form of a short skeleton with a decidedly male voice known as Death or ︎︎,—trailed off waving his _hands_ in the air causing four different coloured diamonds to appear.

MG or _Magic_ nodded then looked to her elder sister the Parcae or _Fate_ as if expecting more, which there was as the other woman sighed dramatically and started explaining what was going to happen.

"Little Harrikins here is going to be given his gem and guardian to protect him in this world, he shall be the second hybrid after the young Mr Universe, of course, Mothers chosen and Vita's to be master on top of being little Blueberries champion. His gem according to his birthday should be a Ruby but his eyes say otherwise he is to be given an Emerald that is centred on his chest, his guardian shall always be that of the black wolf, Grimm, Reaper's choice..."

"What's wrong with that? That mutt has been pestering me for the last... uh well it feel like a really long time..." The skeleton began defensively.

"...Anyway moving on. Harry is also to be renamed as... well no real reason there's just plenty enough Harrys in this Multiverse just like the alternate Reapers."

Harry blinked he still didn't understand what these well deities were talking about. But whatever it was it seemed MG agreed with the Parcae and the Reaper too.

"I got dibs on the naming!" Reaper yelled drawing Harry back into their conversation.

He noticed the feminine deities roll their eyes at his declaration and just gave a smug _grin_ as the Parcae continued.

"He is to be raised with Steven as his brother when we drop him off near Greg Universes Van... in a basket of course!" she yelled out as MG gave her a hard glare. "W-with heated blankets! Please don't hurt me Magii, he'll meet Snuffles when he's seven. I'm sure Greg would be great!" She wailed as MG twisted her arm.

"Enough! Magic let her go We have to send _Hydrus_ off now. Goodbye boy, we will meet again." the Reaper said as the sisters released each other to give the newly named Hydrus their parting gifts, kisses on this cheek that erased all of his scars and marks from the Dursleys, and cleared his horrid vision. Not that it was all that bad before...

And in the blink of an eye, the scruffy black-haired green-eyed boy was gone. He wouldn't remember the encounter or his past in his birth world... Possibly.

* * *

And this concludes The Rewritten Chapter One. Of Hydrus and the Crystal Gems.

Thank you all for your encouraging words! It has helped me a lot! I cannot express how grateful I am to have people... or whatever you choose to be... like all of you to get me back into doing what I Love! Siriusly thanks! I couldn't have done it without you... or my therapist... but here I am I'm doing it I know I'm not alone in the crapy rl department, so others like me **DON'T EVER GIVE UP! It does get better! Trust me!**

My older brother is now on the road to bettering himself taking anger management classes( or something like that idk what it's actually called) he also moved out... though that was all after he had been arrested and bailed for some petty something... and I have a job again! My mum recently got a better job too and my dad got a boat... yeah idk what that has to do with anything either but hey what can you do. My little bro and Sis just finished their school year... 2020 is still pretty shit tho. ( - ')

Again Thank You, people, or whatever for helping me you know who you are. You can feel good that you helped someone come back from... well I'm sure you understand what I mean. If you don't... well figure it out I guess?

The One The Only—Mortem Potter! IS BACK BABY! And I'ma gonna write stuff till I can't write any more... but my DB stuff is probably gonna take longer... sorry. See you guys in the next _probably_ rewritten Chapter in Hydrus and the Crystal Gems!


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer I don't own Steven Universe or Harry Potter or anything else...

A/N: Heck I dont even really own the cover picture my little brother drew it for me! Isn't it cool my little bro is ten btw. He did my profile one too he really likes Harry Potter... I used to read it to him when I was younger and my parents were at work.

* * *

Chapter

Two

* * *

"Fools! You gave him the wrong gem! I said, Emerald! Not the green diamond that looks pretty! You even put it in the wrong place! Useless all of you!" The Deity yelled at its subordinates as they watched the long-haired man pick up their young charge on the screen. He held him at an arm's length examining him with a curious gaze, his eyes land on a glinting object hidden by his fringe of black hair, that was revealed to be a green gem none too dissimilar to the one the other child in his companion's arms. Only it was shaped like an upside-down kite.

* * *

"So who's this little fella?" The man asked his companions as he held the babe up at eye level then his eyes widened as they caught sight of a stone embedded in his skin beneath a fringe of intake black hair.Like Steven,he thought.

"Uuuh... Hey, um Pearl I thought Steven was the only half-gem..." he didn't get to say more as babe started to cry causing all of them to look at him. Their eyes widened too when they saw his gem.

"H-he is or was the only one we knew of. We weren't aware of any other gems on the planet." The pale woman said as she stared at the boy in confusion handing the other boy off to a taller woman that had reddish-brown skin and a box-like hairstyle.

"Let me see the boy Greg," she demanded of the man holding out her hands for the babe who had stopped crying to look at her.

"Uh, s-sure here you go Pearl." the now-named Greg acquiesced reluctantly handing the boy over to her gently.

Pearl smiled down at the boy, to which he returned with a gummy one of his own. Not taking her eyes off him she asked Greg where he found him.

Greg scratched the back of his head as he recalled his findings of the child. "Actually I think he found me he was in a basket outside my Van... Oh right! there was a note with him too. Haven't read it yet but here," he said as he reached into the glove box in his van pulling out a letter. He then proceeded to hand it over to Pearl.

The woman readjusted the boy in her arms as she opened the letter reading it aloud for her companions to hear. "Ahem,

To whom it may concern

I leave to you my most prized possession, my son Hydrus Adamas. I do this because I don't have long in this world and shall be moving on shortly after this note is finished. I am sure by now you may have noticed the strange gem embedded in his skin, do not worry about it, it is a normal thing for a hybrid to have. Yes, Hybrid, Hydrus is only half-human his mother was a beautiful woman with the same strange gem centred on her forehead she had come from the stars, I loved her with all my heart. She gave up her physical form to have our child, sadly because of my condition I cannot be there for him so I leave him with you and pray that you will take good care of him and love him if he were your own, my only wish is that he knows I love him and that if I could I would have raised him myself,

Goodbye, my sweet child, your papa loves you..." She said her fingers going limp letting the paper to fall silently to the ground, her eyes were teary as she looked down at the boy promising herself that she would do anything for these two boys. Garnet and Amethyst having similar thoughts on the adorable babes.

Greg had a weary smile on his face he was still new to this whole parent thing. "Well, then it looks like your stuck with us, little guy." He said as he looked at the babies that were currently being smothered in affection by the Crystal Gems.

* * *

Several years later

* * *

On the sandy shore of Beach city, two children roughly the same age could be seen running away from their caretakers and guardians. They were both boys and had huge smiles on their faces as they crisscrossed their paths making it difficult for their pursuers to catch them. The taller one out of the two had wild black gravity-defying hair and shiny green eyes, while the shorter had fluffy brown hair and light pink eyes that shone with mirth as he shared a look with the other boy.

Shouts of "STEVEN!" and "HYDRUS!" could be heard from behind them. The black-haired boy looked back for a brief second before he suddenly tackled the other boy to the ground just as a purple blur flew overhead.

The smaller chubbier boy sat up and pouted at the black-haired one rubbing the back of his head in pain. "You could've warned me, Hydrus, " Steven complained as he pulled himself to his feet.

Hydrus' rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly "Sorry Steven didn't have time. Amethyst would've surely caught us if I didn't. Speaking of... if we're quick we could..." But he was cut off by the sound of their friend Pearls sharp voice.

"What were you thinking?! Running off like that? You were both supposed to be in the temple..."

"ButPeeeaarl... There's nothing to do in the temple we weresoobored, can't we visit dad or something? Pleeease?" The boys pleaded with puppy-dog eyes.

Pearl looked to Garnet in desperation unable to look at the boy's adorable faces. Garnet shrugged. "We could see Greg then go to the amusement park afterwards..." She said with her arms folded over her chest looking in the direction of the of Beach City.

* * *

After their visit to their dad's carwash, they had run off again down the beach and around the rocks at the bottom of the cliff that the temple was carved into. The pair had stumbled into a hole that turned out to be some kind of glowworm cave. That lead them to their current situation.

Steven stared at the giant dog that was squishing his brother and lolling his tongue out the side of his equally largemouth trying desperately not to laugh. He bit his lip in a valiant attempt to not laugh at his brother's predicament... though he still failed miserably.

His brother, after he had convinced the behemoth of a dog to get off of him, had named it Snuffles. Much to the dog's displeasure, Hydrus said it was payback for sitting on him, his actual name was Sirius for the dog star to go with his brother's own name that had also derived from the stars though it was the constellation Hydrus aka the male water snake.

* * *

That's number two;p Mortis out!

Irregular updates...


End file.
